


fashion sense pt. 2

by voksen



Series: WKverse [18]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "the white suits"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fashion sense pt. 2

Nagi in his brand new white dress suit is the funniest thing that Schuldig has seen in _weeks_ ; he's practically drowning in it, especially compared to the uniform he usually affects, and _Christ_ , the look on his face, like he can't decide whether to be proud or embarrassed or awkward - it's more than worth having to wear one of the damn things himself.

At least his own tailor had eyes, even if the lines of the suit still aren't quite to his liking. He manages to keep it down to a wide smirk, however, if only because the kid's gotten a lot stronger since they started really working with him and he doesn't feel like playing chicken with a wall before a big job.

 _Next time just give him one of yours, it'll fit better,_ he tells Crawford, who rolls his eyes at him and steers Nagi towards the door. _I'm serious._

 _Mr Rosenthal provided it._

It's more of an explanation than Schuldig had been anticipating, and less of one than he'd like. _He just have bad taste, or is there something more to it?_

 _Why don't you find that out?_


End file.
